A Good Unclean Fight
A Good Unclean Fight is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Petunia and Fungus have trouble sharing a room. Roles Starring *Petunia *Fungus Featuring *Lumpy Appearances *Doc *Rotty Plot Petunia walks into a hotel apartment and asks the manager, Lumpy, for a room. It seems that all the rooms have been taken and only one key remains, so Lumpy brings her to the remaining room. Petunia opens the door and gets shocked at how filthy the room is, thanks to Fungus, with whom she has to share it. Petunia opens her suitcase and pulls out her cleaning supplies. She rigorously scrubs and mops the place clean, then finishes her job by spraying the air. This causes a sleeping Fungus to cough and wake up. The room sparkles clean and nearly blinds him. As he gets off the couch, Petunia comes to sit. She decides to clean the cushions first, but at the moment she takes them off, it is revealed that Fungus hid garbage inside the couch. Fungus comes out of the bathroom and sees Petunia putting his garbage stash in the sink. He runs to the sink and reaches for this junk, but Petunia turns on the garbage disposal. Fungus fails to save his garbage and loses his fingers in the process. Petunia goes to take a shower, only to scream upon discovering that the bathtub was filled with garbage. The two have finally had enough of each other and decide to split the room. Petunia draws a line to indicate each others' sides. Petunia cleans the remainder of her side of the room. She decides to take a rest after her hard work, but she just couldn't tolerate the filth on Fungus' side. Fungus walks back inside from the balcony, when Petunia points the shower hose at him. With some soap, she sprays his whole side clean. Fungus is angered and declares war. He throws dirt clumps at Petunia's side, with Petunia throwing soap bars at the enemy. As the war goes on, Fungus' side became cleaner while Petunia's became dirtier. Eventually, Fungus slips on a soap bar and flies into the sink. Petunia throws a soap bar at a switch and turns on the garbage disposal, shredding him. Petunia cheers upon winning the war and walks off to dispose of the large heavy bags of collected garbage, only to slip on a dirt clump. The garbage bags she was dragging end up crushing her. Lumpy then opens the door to let in new visitors, Doc and Rotty. Doc obviously picks the clean side while Rotty chooses the dirty side. The moment Lumpy closes the door, the characters' screams and punching sounds are heard, indicating another battle. Lumpy thinks they are getting along quite well. Moral "Don't mess up hygiene!" Deaths #Fungus is shredded by the garbage disposal. #Petunia is crushed by the garbage bags. Injuries #Fungus loses his fingers to the garbage disposal. #Doc and Rotty likely injure each other fighting at the end. Trivia * Fungus' fingers are shredded off by the garbage disposal earlier in the episode, but they come back after Petunia draws a line in the room. * This episode has been compared to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode The Battle of Bikini Bottom, as it also involves a dirty vs. clean war. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes